should and would
by drake with out
Summary: a collection of tooth-cups (dragon toothless) . rated m because of non-explicit sexual references . (as all-ways a poem will get in here some how) [image credit to chinese01 on deviant art ]
1. exaustion is no excuses

Toothless watched as hiccup fell in to his bed not even slowing down to take off his clothes. He had been fine in the morning woken up bright and early and headed out to the forge and unfortunately so had the twins. They had spent the morning yack-tipping and then mildew insisted that all of the kids had spent the rest of the day UN-yack tipping. 263 yacks. Toothless watched from his slab. Is human hadn't even had time for diner. He had been too tired to greet his lover with the usual kiss. He just staggered in croaked out a good night and collapsed.

Toothless was still in the mood for a little affection and he was so comatose he probably wouldn't notice if... Toothless slowly rose from the still smoking slab and slipped slowly towards hiccups sleeping form. Collapsed half on half off of the bed. His brunet head on a pillow stuffed with straw, the blankets half pulled back but still not on him. And smiled slightly his mate was _very_ attractive. Sneaking closer the dark scaled dragon carefully took his belt in his jaws, and tugged him off the bed. He paused to see if hiccup would stir he was still asleep dangling like an upside down V, he started drooling. It was kind of cute, in a really bizarre way. Turning toothless gently placed him on the slab of slate that served as a bed.

Pining him with his tail he wrapped himself around and snuggled in, pulling him closer and covering him with a void and indigo tinted wing, he would sleep better if he was comfortable the dragon reasoned. Better than if he was just lying there in the unprotected open on that lumpy thing. He might sleep better without his clothes on too`. NO toothless mentally screamed. If puling off his pants didn't wake hiccup up toothless would have to once he saw him half naked like that… The spawn of lighting let its eyes drift closed and tried to go to sleep; it didn't work. He just couldn't sleep with the little morsel all snuggled up like that right against his chest. He'd just have to stay awake. It wouldn't be so hard to stare at his love for a few hours. Not very hard at all. He would just lay there looking at it and … maybe one little kiss wouldn't wake him up. I might even help him sleep he reasoned. He leaned forward and pressed his scaly mouth to the human's lips, drifting in the sensation of closeness that came from the contact. He nibbled on the lower lip of his mate wishing he would wake up. In a grant of fate his eyes flew open

Toothless balked in shame and shock puling his head away from the groggy teen. Hiccup blinked not really sure where he was and what exactly had been trying to eat his face. As his head cleared he realized that he was lying on a slab of rock with an overly devoted dragon curled around him. "Toothless" hiccup whined "I need to sleep"

I know you do, that's why I'm holding you like this. You'll fall asleep much faster this way than you would in that lumpy bed.

"Come on," said hiccup struggling. "Let go already!"

A low growl issued from toothless'es throat and he held him tighter. This was for his own good the dragon rationalized. Hiccup stopped struggling; there was no way he was getting out of this one. Toothless blinked. He was finally getting it! Hiccup retested himself against his lover's chest. Good night he muttered nuzzling his face in to the dragon's chest. Toothless smiled, he might wake up later. He had been wrong about one thing, "it sure _was_ hard".

**Hi guys, I know that I am not the best at original fiction (poetry is more my thing) but this is what I have to offer. If you have a tip please pm me or even just leave a review also if you want me to do another one shot just send me your idea. No flames. Thanks! **


	2. to start, roll a kiss

**AN. I have always wanted to do a falling in love bit for a tooth cup. This one won't be sexual in the slightest. Sorry if you want porn but I don't do that (at least not yet, fan fiction is actively destroying my morals) (I would love a review if you can spare a minute)**

It was freezing. The island of berk had winter 9 months of the year and it happened to be the height of those months when our story begins. A yak fur blanket dose little to keep out the clod on such a night. And hiccup was, as all Vikings were, shivering violently. Even the fattest of villagers could feel the cold bite down on the huts of the arpeggio. Hiccup sat up slightly in bed wrapping himself in his blanket. The only thing that wasn't cold was toothless, his dragon sat in the corner of the room. The dragon's warm breath turned to steam in the air. As he slept. Hiccup rose, and still clutching a blanket around him shuffled to the warm dragon.

Wake up toothless! Hiccup coughed. The dragon snorted and, blinked open his eyes before guessing what the human wanted and turning on his side. Exposing a scaled stomach that radiated warmth . lying down on the still warm stone the lanky youth slid in next to the son of death . Toothless draped his wing over hiccup and lay his foreleg over him . Hiccup gasped slightly as the cold drifted off of him and the warmth seeped in through his skin. he rolled over to face towards the dragon , and found his lips brushing against the beast's . an electric jolt ran through him starting at the center of his mouth and spreading out along his spine. He froze not knowing why the visceral reaction, so like what happened after Astrid kissed him, came from such a sudden contact. Toothless'es eyes snapped open as a look of amour-major entered his face. He pressed needy forwards towards his human , still half asleep

Toothless! Stop hiccup whimpered through the muffle of toothless'es mouth . the dragon ceased his rapid advance on the human but did not retreat . he just stared ahead . pleadingly. and then blinked as if waking up from a dream . hiccup shuddered as he felt his lips relaxing into the obsidian titans . and he melted slightly, drifting in to the dragons lips as a feeling he could not identify washed in to his mind and began to weaken his boundary's . he shuddered at the realization that he was enjoying this . toothless had kissed him and he was enjoying it . the dragon drew its head back slightly . to stare at the Viking . His dark chest was heaving and he asked without words what was wrong . And the only answer hiccup could think of was, nothing.

**Okay I know that was short but I think it's very sweet ! cheers !**


End file.
